SLEETFALL
sleetfall is the first book in a fan fiction series by fawny PROLOGUE In the dead of night.... When nobody was awake.... Well... Almost nobody... Sitting over two light blue eggs was a pair of icy dragons- a lithe, cream-blue female with deep blue eyes, and a broad shouldered almost white male with loving turquoise eyes. They were sitting underneath a full moon. Hoping with all their hearts that the eggs would hatch, for they knew something special would happen if they hatched under a full moon. But the eggs didn’t even look close to hatching. Although neither parents knew that. Only the figure in the shadows knew that. The figure was unknown to both dragons, as their minds were both on their eggs. But the figure knew everything about them. It knew that the female’s name was Chill, and that the male’s name was Flake. It knew that it would be two more weeks until the eggs hatched. But what it knew the most of... Was the future of the eggs. It knew one would be a disabled male, and the other would be a bloodthirsty female. But that was all it would dare think of. In a tribe of mind readers, it wouldn’t dare think of too much about the future. It wasn’t supposed to be here, spying on the IceWings. It wasn’t supposed to be referred to as an it, but it disposed its proper pronouns and its name from its mind, just in case. The shadowy figure felt claws rake slowly across the scales on its back. It flinched, and everything about itself came back to its mind. He was Shadefang, in love with Princess Blacksky. They had just had 3 newly laid eggs... but before he had met her, he had met a beautiful hybrid and... stop thinking about it, Shadefang. “K-king Futuregiver!” Shadefang screamed anxiously. The king scratched his claws over Shadefang’s mouth. Shadefang flinched, but said nothing more. “Why are you here?” The king snarked, and Shadefang’s mind blanked. “Uh... Er...” Shadefang stuttered, and Futuregiver stared at him angrily. “Spit it.” The king hissed, and Shadefang quickly thought up a lie. “I felt something pulling me here and I had to come check it out.” The king looked unconvinced, but seemed to ignore that feeling and began to speak. “We can’t afford to have you running off like this. It won’t be long before you become king, Shadefang.” At first Shadefang was immensely surprised by these words, but then he realized that Futuregiver was right. Both the king and Queen were old and tired, quite close to death, and Blacksky was the oldest daughter. “Y-yes, right, let’s head back to camp.” Shadefang nodded with a stutter. He and the king began their way back, and as Shadefang reached his den, Futuregiver held him back. “You’re sleeping in the palace tonight.” Futuregiver flicked his tail, motioning for his son-in-law to keep following him. Shadefang gulped, But stayed otherwise quiet. It didn’t take too long for the two dragons to reach the palace. The king touched the doors, and they opened almost immediately. Shadefang tried his best not to look amazed. They walked straight into the castle, and around 5 minutes after they entered, the king stopped short. “Let’s cut through the dining hall.” He suggested. Shadefang knew better then to disagree with his king, so he nodded and let Futuregiver lead the way. And as they entered the room... Futuregiver fell down. Dead. “W-what?” Shadefang gasped, seeing the blood pool around his dead father-in-law’s neck. He decided to look around the room, an attempt to find evidence on why the kind was lying dead at his feet. Instead, he found something worse. At her chair at the head of the table... Queen Battlecry was laying there, dead. So that meant... That he, unexperienced, awkward, Tribe-betraying Shadefang... was king now. And his beloved Blacksky was Queen. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)